Episode 6975 (18th September 2014)
"Noah meets Jacob and takes a few swigs from a bottle of wine stolen from Home Farm, before collapsing; and Aaron wakes up hung-over and regretful about his night with Finn." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Declan dotes on Charity as she returns from the doctors, but she soon has more stress to contend with as she hears that her trucks have been trashed. She's quick to guess who is responsible. Aaron is hungover and seemingly regretful about his antics from the previous night as Finn sneaks down the stairs. Finn tries to kiss Aaron, but it's awkward as Aaron avoids him. Debbie tells Sarah that Pete won't be moving in after all. Megan is amused by the trouble the trashed trucks end up causing, commenting that Charity should not go around upsetting people. Finn tries to hint for a repeat performance with Aaron, but he's shot down as Aaron tells him it was a mistake and that he's not his type. Jai arrives at Home Farm to collect Noah with Megan in tow, Charity fumes and refuses to let Noah go to football. As Jai tries to calm Charity down, Megan slips off to the kitchen. She makes a beeline for a bottle of pre-opened wine, but Noah follows her in and tells her that it doesn't belong to her. Megan agrees and puts the bottle back before heading out, before Noah looks at the bottle with intent. Alicia feels sorry for Leyla when she picks up on how lonely she is feeling. Noah finds Jacob playing football. He produces the bottle of wine and takes a couple of swigs before thinking better of it. Alicia decides to fix Leyla up with Colin who arrives to fix the fridges in the shop. Charity tries to bribe Pete into forgiving Debbie by giving him a car. Jacob runs into the village shouting that Noah's collapsed at the Cricket Pavilion. A frantic Charity and David run over to him and find him out cold on the ground. David rings for an ambulance as a terrified Charity notices the bottle of wine on the ground. Jai tells Leyla he doesn't want to lose what he has with her and tries to convince her they should be together. Ross fumes on hearing about Finn and Aaron's night together and heads off to confront Aaron. Leyla gives into Jai again and they kiss. However, when a guilt-ridden Megan suddenly arrives at the house with bad news about Noah, a panicked Leyla hides on the stairs. Cain is forced to separate Aaron and Ross as the pair fight when Ross accuses Aaron of trying to get at him by sleeping with Finn. Leyla's terrified as Jai rushes off to the hospital, leaving Leyla alone in the house with Megan. Charity struggles as she finds out Noah's condition is critical. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Noah Macey - Jack Downham *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast *Colin - Scott Dyet *Dr Lennon - Ben Warwick Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and rear hallway/stairs, beer garden *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *David's - Shop floor and front *Café Main Street - Café *Cricket Pavilion - Cricket pitch *Holdgate Farm - Hallway/stairs and kitchen, yard *Home Farm - Sitting room, dining room and kitchen, exterior *Hotten General Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 7.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 8.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 7.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,400,000 viewers watched the 7.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 31% share. A further 141,000 watched the 8.00pm broadcast on ITV+1 with a share of 0.7%. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes